


[Podfic] Transformative

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Stevie Budd, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weddings, background David/Patrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: A Stevie Budd character study: she navigates being David's Best Person at the wedding reception.
Relationships: Stevie Budd & Alexis Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Johnny Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Transformative

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transformative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406481) by [unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:19:01**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NW4FDFLEdpgbWRVPNYxtH9qbw58fE9VE/view?usp=sharing)**
  * **Multiple formats on The Internet Archive[here](https://archive.org/details/Transformative)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[unfolded73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/profile)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
